Monster's Heart
by Luna Skyfall
Summary: Orang bilang Nash itu monster, tidak punya perasaan. Tidak punya hati nurani. Tidak bisa bahagia. Tetapi kata siapa monster tidak punya hati? [Dedicated for NashTart Fanfiction Challenge]


"Nash," pemuda mungil berucap. Nash Gold Jr, pemilik postur tubuh tinggi dan kekar menoleh. Senyum menawan terukir diwajahnya. "Ya?"

"Mengapa kau selalu bersikap layaknya ratu es pada anak buahmu?" pertanyaan yang cenderung polos diajukan. Nash menganggapi, dengan senyum permanen yang terukir diwajah tampannya sebagai pembuka. Lalu ia menyentuh wajah pucat Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Alasannya sudah jelas. Karena semua kehangatanku hanya kutujukan untukmu. Untukmu seorang. Sekarang dan selamanya," Nash anggap perkataan itu sebagai jawaban dan juga klimaks bagi pertanyaan Kuroko.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

An Nashkuro Fiction by Rollete

 **.**

 **.**

 **Monster's Heart**

 **.**

[Dedicated for NashTart Fanfiction Challenge]

 **.**

 _Orang bilang Nash itu monster, tidak punya perasaan. Tidak punya hati nurani. Tidak bisa bahagia. Tetapi kata siapa monster tidak punya hati?_

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan.

Nash berjalan pelan diantara kedua bangunan kusam bertingkat. Tanpa payung, tanpa jaket. Padahal tetesan kristal air sedang hobi mengucur deras dari langit. Membuat jalanan menjadi basah dan membuat orang mengalami yang namanya 'malas ke luar rumah'.

Pemuda Amerika itu mendengus. Serentetan kejadian tidak mengenakan sedang melandanya belakangan ini. Dan ia harus merasakan yang namanya dilema tak menentu. Entah istilah macam apa itu, Nash tidak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti banyak masalah menunggunya. Masalah yang bisa menghancurkan mentalnya perlahan kalau ia tidak tahan banting. Atau minimal membuatnya jadi gila mendadak.

Ah, Nash jadi pusing kalau memikirkannya.

Ditelusurinya lorong tersebut. Tak lama, ia berada di jalan raya kota Tokyo. Nash berdiri mematung di sisi jalan, menanti salah satu anak buahnya akan datang menjemput. Tapi masalahnya kedatangannya sendiri lewat setengah jam dari jadwal. Masa sih anak buahnya terlambat selama itu?

Ya sudah, tidak papa. Toh ia bisa memarahinya begitu tiba. Siap-siap saja anak buah itu.

Satu jam telah berlalu. Nash merasa emosinya naik. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang punya banyak pikiran – dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Tatapannya beralih dari jalanan ke sudut-sudut gang.

 _Kenapa mereka lama sekali?_ Batinnya kesal.

Ia menatap sudut gang yang berada di sebelah barat. Perasaannya saja atau ada seseorang duduk disana?

Penasaran. Bercampur kesal karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, Nash memutuskan untuk mengintip sejenak apa memang benar ada orang disana.

Ternyata dugaannya benar.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit duduk disana. Dengan pakaian lusuh dan tubuh yang tergolong mungil. Nash mengangkat alis melihatnya.

 _Siapa? Seseorang yang tidak punya rumah atau bagaimana? Usianya juga masih muda, pasti. Tidak lebih dari 20 tahun. Dan hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali!_

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala. Manik birunya beradu dengan manik Nash. Tepat saat itulah Nash memiliki ide. Ide untuk menjadikan pemuda itu salah satu anggotanya. Dan memanfaatkan eksistensinya yang lemah.

Nash mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda itu. "Yo. Namaku Nash. Kulihat kau agak..sengsara hidup disini? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tenang saja," ucapannya tampak blak-blakan, tapi Nash telah memikirkan satu-persatu kata yang diucapkan. Mana yang digunakan untuk membujuk orang dan mana yang bukan. Ia pengalaman sekali soal hal itu.

Pemuda itu memerlukan waktu beberapa saat untuk berpikir. Nash bisa mengetahuinya dengan melihat tangannya yang gemetaran dan ragu-ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan Nash. Tapi akhirnya, pemuda itu membalas.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Nash membantu pemuda biru berdiri.

"Kuroko..Tetsuya," jawab pemuda itu pelan.

Lalu terdengar suara klakson mobil. Anak buah Nash datang menjemput. Dengan wajah pucat seakan ajal menjemput.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya bisa seberuntung ini.

Ia kira dirinya hanya akan menjadi orang terpuruk selamanya. Tinggal di tepi jalan, tanpa uang. Makanan pun harus meminta. Atau berusaha bekerja. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih balita. Dan tidak ada satu pun kerabat yang mau menampungnya. Miris memang nasibnya.

Tapi semuanya berubah. Berubah sejak kedatangan pria itu. Kuroko masih ingat benar peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu. Saat pria itu – Nash mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Peristiwa itu membekas sangat dalam di hati Kuroko. Dan seumur hidup ia tidak akan melupakannya.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko menoleh, mendapati Nash tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Memanggil dirinya.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko bingung. Ia melirik ke arah jam kecil disudut ruangan. Pukul sebelas..sudah selarut inikah? Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu?

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengantarkan tugas baru untukmu," Nash meletakkan setumpuk kertas di atas meja. "Mungkin sedikit sulit, tapi aku yakin kalau kau pasti akan berhasil menyelesaikannya."

Kuroko mengambil kertas yang diberi Nash. Haah, pekerjaan lainnya yang harus ia lakukan sebagai bayaran atas kebaikan Nash. Kuroko tidak pernah merasa keberatan mengerjakannya, bahkan ia merasa kalau apa yang dilakukannya masih kurang. Meski terkadang hati nuraninya menolak pekerjaannya saat ini.

Nash merupakan seorang _yakuza_ paling ditakuti di Jepang. Sebut saja dia penjahat yang tidak pernah tertangkap polisi. Kerjanya merampas harta kekayaan orang lain, atau bersenang-senang dengan berbagai hal yang berkebalikan dengan hukum. Ia juga orang yang cukup sadis, kejam, dan tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Karena itu julukannya saat ini adalah Monster Yakuza.

Dan Kuroko merupakan mata-mata kepercayaannya.

"Kau memintaku untuk melakukan hal sepenting ini? Ini menyangkut masa depanmu dan hidupmu," ujar Kuroko setelah melihat isi kertas tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang namanya masa depan bagiku. Tapi yah, aku berharap setidaknya aku tidak berakhir disini. Dengan masalah kali ini."

Kuroko merasa tangannya gemetar. Bagaimana tidak, pekerjaan ini mempertaruhkan semuanya. Sanggupkah ia menghadapi kenyataan kalau ia gagal?

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa Nash. Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau melakukan hal sebesar ini."

Nash tersenyum kecil, seakan telah mengetahui reaksi Kuroko. Ia berjalan mendekatinya, dan tanpa disangka-sangka, memeluknya tanpa ragu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kuroko sejenak meronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi ia terdiam saat Nash berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku percaya padamu. Pasti kau bisa melakukannya. Masa kau tidak percaya dengan dirimu sendiri? Bagiku, gagal atau tidak yang penting kau mencoba. Melakukannya untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa menyesal bila aku berakhir di penjara jika kau yang melakukan misi ini."

Ini dia, momen yang paling Kuroko takuti. Momen dimana akal sehatnya berpikir untuk tidak melakukan hal ini, tapi hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Ia ingin melakukannya untuk Nash. Ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi ketakutan akan gagal mengalahkan keinginannya. Dan setelah semua ini, entah mengapa Nash telah membantunya menguatkan keinginannya.

Ini saatnya. Saat bagi Kuroko untuk membuat sebuah keputusan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko berlari kecil dalam balutan pakaian hitam. Ditelusurinya sisi jalan kecil disalah satu perumahan kosong. Disebut kosong, karena hanya ada satu rumah yang berada disana. Rasanya kurang pas kalau dikatakan perumahan, tapi dulunya tempat itu merupakan perumahan elit. Sebelum sebuah keluarga datang dan merusak kesenangan tentunya.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu tidak harus berjinjit ataupun melakukan hal aneh lainnya agar tidak ketahuan. Sedari awal juga ia memang tidak harus melakukan apa-apa. Seakan sudah menjadi bakatnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan semacam ini.

Ia menatap sebuah rumah mewah yang terbentang dihadapannya. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut istana. Sejenak Kuroko merasa ragu apa ia harus mengendap-endap menyelinap ke dalam istana ini. Pasti banyak penjaganya. Dan kamera pengawas. Apa ia bisa melakukan misinya dengan baik seperti biasa? Perasaan Kuroko buruk soal hal ini.

Tapi tidak. Ia harus bisa melakukannya. Semua ini demi orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Membantunya berdiri dari segala keterpurukan. Nash sedang dalam kesulitan. Orang kaya pemilik rumah besar ini mempunyai bukti atas kekejaman Nash. Dan ia harus mengambil bukti itu darinya.

Kuroko membuka pintu belakang secara perlahan. Dengan meretas sistem keamanan yang pasti. Zaman sekarang, yang namanya keamanan pasti identik dengan komputer. Kuroko tidak akan heran kalau nantinya hidup manusia akan begitu tergantung pada segala kecanggihan teknologi.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruang tengah. Tidak ada satupun penjaga yang terlihat.

 _Aneh. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini…_

Kuroko mengenyahkan prasangka buruk yang bersarang di pikirannya. Saat ini ia harus fokus, mengambil bukti dan keluar secepat mungkin. Lalu ia bisa pulang dan bertemu Nash lagi..

Ah kenapa Kuroko jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya lagi?

Ia membuka pintu kantor. Denah rumah tersebut sudah Kuroko teliti dengan cermat, mustahil ia bisa salah ruangan. Atau tersesat. Dan Kuroko mendapati ruangan gelap gulita.

Berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, Kuroko memandang sekeliling. Berusaha mencari amplop coklat tua dengan garis biru di sisinya.

Dan tiba-tiba lampu kantor dinyalakan. Bukan oleh Kuroko, tapi oleh orang lain di belakangnya.

"Kena kau."

Seluruh tubuh Kuroko terasa membeku. Ia mengenali suara itu. Kini bukan kenyataan bahwa dirinya ketahuan yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi kenyataan mengenai siapa sebenarnya pemilik rumah ini. Dan ia heran mengapa Nash sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantunya menghadapi keterkejutan ini.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh.

Pemuda itu ada disana. Berdiri dengan gaya angkuh dan pakaian berkelas. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada kusen pintu yang terbuat dari kayu, sementara kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Ia tersenyum licik seakan telah menemukan mangsa.

"Ketahuan kau Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekarang kau jadi anak buah Nash Gold Jr. rupanya?"

Kuroko terdiam. Bukannya ia tidak mau menjawab, tapi mulutnya terasa terkunci. Dan setelah berhasil ia buka, bukan kata-kata 'ya' yang keluar. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Haizaki-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Nash tahu sejak awal kalau ini tidak akan berujung baik.

Sial, sekarang ia jadi menyalahkan dirinya. Menyesal karena tidak menggunakan akal sehatnya. Dirinya hanya menuruti keegoisannya dan tidak mempedulikan apapun. Di pikirannya saat itu ia hanya mau Kuroko melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Mencoba menyelamatkan hidupnya seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

Sekarang Nash benar-benar menyesal.

Tadinya ia pikir semuanya akan berjalan baik. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Sebuah pemberitahuan datang padanya. Pemberitahuan yang mengisyaratkan kalau si pembuat masalah, Haizaki Shougo telah mengetahui rencana penyelinapan anak buah Nash ke dalam rumahnya. Dan usahanya untuk merebut bukti. Haizaki telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk penyelinap tersebut, katanya.

Nash tidak tahu apa yang akan Haizaki lakukan, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Dengan motornya ia mendatangi rumah Haizaki. Terlalu ribut dan sangat tidak efisien? Biar saja. Toh ia sudah ketahuan. Tidak ada gunanya bersembunyi lagi.

Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada satupun penjaga. Dan Nash tidak peduli sama sekali.

Brak.

Didobraknya pintu kantor yang terkunci.

Ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Yang dikhawatirkannya sepanjang jalan. Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri disana…dengan sebilah pisau tepat berjarak satu senti dari lehernya.

Dan Haizaki yang tampak telah menunggunya sekian lama.

 **.**

 **.**

Nash tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika tidak, nyawa Kuroko yang menjadi taruhannya. Nyawa orang yang paling ia sayangi sepanjang hidupnya…

Hei sejak kapan Nash merasa ada yang berbeda dengan hubungan antara dia dan Kuroko?

"Lepaskan dia Haizaki. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Kau yang aku incar, dan yang harus kau hadapi satu lawan satu adalah aku. Bukan dia."

"He, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini? Peduli pada orang lain, bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawamu?" Ia mendekatkan pisaunya. "Sayangnya sejak awal aku tidak berniat membebaskannya."

Nash tidak tahu harus apa lagi saat pisau itu semakin mendekati leher Kuroko. Ia segera menerjang Haizaki. Usahanya berhasil. Mereka terjatuh bersama. Dan Nash segera mengambil pisau lipat yang terdapat di sakunya.

Tapi Haizaki tidak mudah dikalahkan. Ia menarik pisau yang ternyata tersembunyi di balik sakunya, dan mengarahkannya pada Nash yang berusaha berdiri. Nash yang tidak siap menghadapi serangan tersebut, hanya bisa terdiam. Menunggu kelanjutannya….

Cratt.

Darah bercipratan di lantai marmer. Pisau tersebut berhasil mengenai sasaran. Nash berpikir hidupnya akan segera berakhir..

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Ia dilindungi. Dilindungi oleh pemuda berambut biru yang berhasil membunuh Haizaki Shougo dengan pisau yang terlempar dipertarungan tadi. Dan sebagai ganti atas keselamatan Nash, Kuroko juga terkena pisau yang dibawa Haizaki.

Nash segera menangkap Kuroko yang ambruk.

"Hei Kuroko, jangan bodoh! Mengapa kau lakukan ini?!" Nash berusaha menutupi luka Kuroko. Tapi sia-sia. Terlalu dalam.

Dengan suara tersendat-sendat Kuroko menjawab. "K..Karena aku belum membalas hutang budiku," ia tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang sudah. Sudah selesai."

"Hei apanya yang sudah selesai? Kau tidak perlu membalas budi. Karena kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku..aku menyayangi - tidak. Mungkin aku mencintaimu Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tanpa disadari keduanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dan aku mencintaimu juga Nash," Kuroko memejamkan mata. Membiarkan Nash memeluknya dengan berurai air mata.

Selesai sudah…

 **.**

 **.**

 **E.N.D.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N**

Oke saya minta maaf akhirnya seperti ini.

Saya tahu alurnya akan terlalu cepat karena fic ini saya kebut mati-matian. Ada sekitar 10 hari lagi sebelum September habis, tapi tepat di akhir ada ujian masuk SMA menunggu saya jadi..hanya tinggal beberapa hari bagi saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Untunglah akhirnya dapat diselesaikan.

Soal mengapa Kuroko bisa mengenal Haizaki, saya serahkan pada imajinasi para readers xD.

NashTartFanfictionChallenge. Terima kasih pada kedua author yang telah membuat challenge yang begitu menantang.

Review, kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu.

2015,

Luna Skyfall


End file.
